


Just Business

by SerenitySky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's working on a simple project for Cap, but it's nothing more than the usual repair-job. That's how things always were between them: just business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Business

Sparks scattered like the tail of a shooting star as metal was ground against metal. The light reflected brightly in a pair of welding goggles as the eyes behind them carefully examined the work being done. As the grinder slowly decreased its speed, gloved hands ran alongside the curved metal edge, scrutinizing the finished product. Satisfied, the goggles were lifted to reveal chocolate-brown eyes surrounded by a faint outline of metal dustings from where the spectacles had lain on his face. 

He was about to set the thing aside and continue labouring when knocking fell upon his ears. He turned to see a gorgeous blond smiling at him through the glass door of the lab. Sighing slightly, he walked over and let the other man in. 

“Evening, Rogers,” he acknowledged somewhat monotonously. 

“Stark,” the other nodded his greeting. Tony motioned for Steve to enter, who obliged. 

“Pepper said you had something for me so I figured I would drop by. I hope it’s not an inconvenience,” he added the last part hastily. 

“Not at all. Just finished it really.” The young billionaire made his way back to his workstation, and Steve followed. 

“I trust you’ll find it works well.” He handed Steve the trademark Captain America shield, brightly painted as if she’d never seen a day of battle. The soldier took it in admiration. 

“Wow…you really cleaned her up.” He ran his hands carefully along the edge, mimicking Tony’s earlier actions, and marvelled at its complete smoothness as well as the absence of any form of scratch or dent. 

“How did you…?” 

“Simple blasting process to remove any damaged sections while losing as little of the vibranium as possible. Then I had JARVIS apply a tinted protective finish that not only strengthens where any weak spots may have been but also prevents new ones from forming. At the end of that, I saw a small spot and went over it with the grinder for good measure.” He rattled off the process as though it were nothing, all the while fiddling with various gadgets and instruments on his desk. 

Steve was a bit taken aback at the detached tone in Stark’s voice, although he was getting a little more used to it. He tried anyway: “Well, thank you. This…actually means quite a bit.” 

Tony shrugged, “Nothing to it Cap. Glad you enjoy it.” He didn’t even glance up at the other man. 

Steve nodded and waited through a moment of silence before deciding it would be better if he left. 

“I’ll leave you to your work then; I don’t want to keep you from anything. Goodnight, Stark.” 

Tony raised a hand in parting, “Later Rogers.” 

The door closed behind Steve with barely a whisper, leaving Tony alone once again. Things were always like this between them: professional, nothing beyond business. What they both failed to notice, however, was the faint blush that had dusted Tony’s cheeks when Steve had praised him with such sincerity, along with the slight look of hurt and yearning in those big baby blues when Tony was acting distant and aloof. Though neither of them would admit it, and certainly not to the other, both men were longing that one day things wouldn’t be ‘just business’ between them.


End file.
